Very Funny
by Panda.exe
Summary: Just an ordinary day for Kaito and Miku in their house or will that day be different thanks to Kaito idea?


**This is my childhood ship so of course I will ships this forever!~ This short one was in my notebooks so I decide to publish it because it could be darn cute. I could also make chapters of my pairings too if I have the time to make them. There's a few bad grammer there and there so I hope it's no problem for you.**

* * *

Miku staring blankly at the TV screen in the living room with her legs crossed, there wasn't anything new on the TV just... Just some anime and other things she never being fond to it. She grabbed a leek and start eating it to no end.

Kaito walks downstairs to see no other than Miku, his wife watching TV again. Doesn't his wife get tired of doing the same routine every day in their own house? Of course he love her deeply and married her because she was different than the others but she was too emotionless even in their own marriage. She let Kaito do whatever he wants as well which is unacceptable sometimes. His getting a little sad from seeing her like this, maybe he should do something about it. He smirks and glances at her. ''Hey Miku, I'm going to record a song with Meiko today at the studio.''

Miku looks at Kaito and looks back at the TV. ''Okay, have fun.'' She said not interesed.

Kaito blinks his eyes. He'll have to tried harder than that to get Miku to do something. ''I'm going to sing a _romantic song_ with her.''

Miku looks at Kaito again. ''Alright.'' She said looking at the TV.

Kaito started to frown, he wanted to see Miku care for once but she seems to not be jealous at all. Guess he'll have to pull the trigger. ''I'm going to sing _Cendrillon_ with her and _dance with her too_.'' He said with a smirk, he knew that Cendrillon was the song that got Kaito fall in love with Miku with just a dance.

The teal haired girl looks at Kaito silently. It was almost getting tense before she said. ''...Okay.''

His jaw dropped at the answer, was Miku really going to let him do whatever he wants?! ''Miku!'' Kaito shout dramatically at her. Miku look at her husband and blinks her eyes. ''What's wrong?''

''You know that's one of _our song_! Why are you okay with me singing and dancing with Meiko?!'' Kaito asked somehow offended by her replied, on the other hand Miku was confused of Kaito making a big deal out of it. ''I know, but you want to sing with Meiko...'' Miku answered making Kaito shake his head.

''N-no! I made it all up!'' The blue haired boy sigh and frown. ''Alas, I just want to see you if you cared if I ever go with another woman... But you're just... Miku.'' Kaito said looking down at the floor. Miku slowly stand up from the couch, she didn't know Kaito was unhappy with the marriage.

''Kaito... I'm simply letting you do what you want to make you happy.'' Miku said with her tone changing but her face was still emotionless somehow.

Kaito blushes a little and looks at his ring. ''W-what if I want to be with another woman and put this ring down on the table!'' He said placing the ring on the table. ''What will you do then?!'' He asked crossing his arms, this will totally make Miku do something but it only made her look at the ring and frown. ''I... I will be sad but if it makes you happy... I'll let you do it but it's not easy for me to move on.'' Miku said looking down at the floor. ''Sure it does bother me that you're going to sing our song with someone else but... I want you to be happy.'' Miku admit it with a small smile.

Kaito gulps when he saw her smiling for the second time, the first time that she smile was in their wedding. ''You're... You're smilling. Why?!'' He asked dramatically again, Miku always seems so bored with him, he wanted to make her happy too. ''I'm happy. I'm happy being with you.'' She said nodding.

He touch his chest and think how to say it. ''But... You so seems so bored with me all the time. It's hard to tell if you're happy or not.'' He said with a frown.

Miku pick the ring up and went to place the ring back where it belongs; on Kaito finger. ''I know that but I'm trying my best to express them for you. You know it's really hard for me to feel emotions and figure out how to deal with them.'' She said as Kaito looks at his finger to see the ring. ''Ow... Now you just making me feel bad!'' He said looking to the sides shily.

''You don't need to feel bad Kaito...'' The teal haired girl said trying to make her husband be happy again.

Kaito sigh and looks back at these teal eyes. ''Miku... I'm very sorry for being selfish, again. I know you don't like selfish people.'' He said looking down at the floor again and hold her hands. ''Ah... I like you being selfish around me, I want all of you in this marriage so don't even think of changing a bit to please me.'' Miku said and tip her toes to kiss the blue haired boy cheeks.

Kaito blinks his eyes again. ''Thank you Miku... Could you... Could you say these three words again?''

''What three words?'' Miku asked tilting her head.

''The three words you said when we're in our honey moon...'' He said closing his eyes and waits for her to said it.

''...I love you?''

''Yeah that one, I love you too...''


End file.
